


Overdue

by doyoungsbaby



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Brest feeding lowkey, Family Dynamic, Fluff, Johnny - Freeform, M/M, Mpreg, Smut, johnny bottom, kun - Freeform, renjun - Freeform, yangyang - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-20
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doyoungsbaby/pseuds/doyoungsbaby
Summary: Johnny is 9 months pregnant and is overdue. He’s so cranky and whiney so Kun tries to comfort him.
Relationships: Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Kudos: 62





	Overdue

**Author's Note:**

> Hii I hope you guys like this!! I decided to do something different, I hope you don’t mind. Please if you want, kudos and comment. I love reading your comments :)

“God,” Johnny groans,” I want this baby out of me!”

Johnny rubs his swollen baby bump, trying to ease some of the pain. 

“You’re going to go into labor soon,” Kun reassures,” as an OBGYN, I see this happen a lot.”

“But I want to be pushing them out now,” he whines.

Johnny is two weeks overdue and he feels miserable. He just feels so swollen and lethargic. His feet and boobs are swollen to the point that they hurt. His nipples are constantly leaking from wanting to produce milk. And on top of that he’s constantly horny. The hormones in him are making him feel like a high school boy all over again. He’s tired of it all. 

“What can I do to help ease the pain,” Kun questions. 

Johnny bites his lip,” umm it may be a bit weird.” 

“Don’t be afraid to tell me! I want you to get some relief,” he smiles. 

“Can I brestfeed you,” Johnny mumbles. 

Kun swallows nervously, he’s never done something like this before. 

“It’s fine,”Johnny sighs,” I can see you’re uncertain about it.”

“No no no, I’m definitely down,” he replies. 

“Ok then, no turning back now,” Johnny shrugs. 

Johnny takes off his shirt, exposing his swollen stomach and newly formed boobs. Kun scoots close to him and places his hand on Johnny’s thigh. He leans down and takes his nipple into his mouth and begins to suck. The creamy milk flows into his mouth, making him crave more. 

Johnny lets out a moan of relief as Kun sucks on his nipple and uses his free hand to rub his crotch. Johnny because instantly aroused. Kun feels his boner and internally grins. 

Soon Kun finishes Johnny’s first breast and he comes up for air. He then bends down and takes the second nipple into his mouth and sucks it. 

Kun flicks his tongue back and forth on Johnny’s nipple, making him even more sexually frustrated.Kun slips his hands into Johnny’s underwear and begins to rub his clit. Johnny’s moans become louder as Kun slips a finger into his hole, hitting the g-spot over and over again. 

“Kun, please, fuck me,” Johnny breathes out. 

Kun finishes breast feeding and he wipes his mouth.

“What’s the magic word?”

“Please daddy,” Johnny squeaks out as Kun puts two fingers into his hole. 

“Alright then,” Kun devilishly grins. 

Kun removes the fingers from Johnny’s hole and he whimpers. He removes Johnny’s sweatpants and lays him down. Kun removes his clothes and grabs a bottle of lube from the nightstand. He lubes up his dick and removes Johnny’s underwear. 

Kun presses his dick at the entrance of Johnny’s hole waiting for the go ahead. Johnny nods and Kun slides in gently, making sure not to abuse Johnny’s sensitive hole. He begins to quicken his pace and Johnny’s breath hics. 

Johnny feels a sharp pain in his stomach but ignores it. Kun continues to thrust, hitting his g-spot every time. Kun takes his hand and begins to rub his clit. 

“Fuck babe, you’re so wet,” Kun whispers into Johnny’s ear. 

Kun then proceeds to kiss behind Johnny’s ear and neck, leaving love bites as he goes. 

“Ahh,” Johnny hisses out in pain. 

Kun stops what he’s doing and looks at Johnny. 

“Babe, are you ok?”

Another pain hits Johnny and he yells out, squeezing Kun’s shoulder. 

“I’m having cramps,” Johnny flinches as he hissedwith another pain. 

Johnny feels water coming out of vagina and he looks down to see it soak Kun’s dick and the bedsheets. 

“I think I’m in labor,” he swallows. 

Kun pulls out of Johnny and gets off the bed. He slips on his underwear and shorts and grabs his t-shirt. 

“Here, I need to get you dressed,” Kun says.

He walks over to the bed and grabs Johnny’s hands. He helps pull him up. Kun helps Johnny waddle to the couch in their room and sits him there. 

Kun grabs a pair of underwear and some sweatpants. He then takes out a hoodie for Johnny to wear. He hands it to him and helps him put it on. 

Johnny gets his clothes on. He gets another contraction and groans in pain. 

“Kun, don’t forget the baby bag and everything,” Johnny mumbles. 

Kun grabs the baby bag as well as Johnny and his’ overnight bag. Kun tenderly restes his hand on Johnny’s lower back. He helps him waddle out to the car. He helps Johnny get into the car and closes his door. Kun then tosses the bags in the back and gets into the drivers side. 

“They hurt so bad,” Johnny whimpers. 

Kun pulls out the driveway and begins to go to the hospital. 

He drives as fast as he can while Johnny wails out in pain. 

Johnny clutches onto the arm rest and bites his lip as another contraction hits him. Kun grabs his hand and Johnny squeezes it tight. 

Kun hits the breaks quickly as traffic on the highway becomes a stand still. 

“Fuck,” Kun mutters under his breath. 

Johnny contractions begin to become more frequent and longer. Johnny feels pressure in his lower abdomen, making him want to push. 

“Kun,” Johnny sobs,” I want to push soo bad.”

“Don’t push! Let me check to see if you’re ready to.” 

Kun pulls over carefully on the side of the highway and parks the car. He unbuckles his seatbelt and turn towards Johnny. 

“Ok, I know this is going to hurt but I need to move you to the back,” Kun rubs his arm. 

Johnny nods as he wipes the tears streaming down his face. Kun nods reassuringly and he gets out the car. He walks around to Johnny’s side and opens his door. Kun helps Johnny out of the passenger seat. Johnny waddles to the back of the car and Kun helps him in. He lays Johnny down as he cries out in pain. 

“Alright we are almost done.”

Johnny lays down on his back across the back seat. Kun gets in and closes the door. He grabs one of his hoodies and puts it behind Johnny head for support. 

“Now, I’m going to check to see how dilated you are,” he explains. 

Johnny nods as he shakily sighs. 

“Johnny I’m going to need you to breath,” he rubs Johnny’s bump,” in and out.” 

Johnny begins to deep breathe as Kun pulls down his sweatpants and underwear. He sanitizes his hands and pulls out some gloves from his medical bag. He carefully puts his fingers into Johnny and he yells out in pain as another contraction hits. 

“Johnny breathe for me, c’mon you can do it,” he coos. 

Kun feels Johnny’s cervix and sees that he is 8cm dilated. 

“You are 8cm dilated,” Kun explains,” I’m going to call the ambulance but I’m not sure they’re going to make it here in time.”

“What! I can’t deliver in the car,” Johnny begins to panic.

“It’s fine it’s fine,” Kun grabs Johnny’s hand,” I’m here for you. I’ll deliver the baby and someone will get here soon.”

Kun grabs his phone and calls 911. He tells them about what’s happening and where they are. They tell him an estimated wait time and Kun groans. He hangs up and runs his fingers through his hair. 

“How long will it be,” Johnny ask. 

“They said around 45-75 minutes,” Kun sighs.

Johnny grips his hand tighter as another contraction hits, each one becoming shorter and shorter apart. 

“Kun it hurts,” he wails out,” I just want him out.”

“I know.”

Kun sits his husband up and slides in behind him.He lays Johnny back on him and kisses him on his cheek. He rubs Johnny’s stomach, doing breathing exercises as they wait for help. 

~•~

Johnny hunches over in pain as he yells out sobbing. Kun tries everything to calm him down. He knows that Johnny can’t wait any longer. 

Kun gets out from behind Johnny and grabs a few towels from their bag. He puts them under Johnny so he doesn’t ruin the seats. Kun slips on a new pair of gloves and checks Johnny’s cervix. 

“You’re 10cm dilated,” Kun bites his lip,” I want you to begin pushing.” 

Johnny nods and sniffles. Kun positions Johnny’s legs on the headrest. 

Johnny’s contractions begin and he groans. 

“Ok babe, push,” Kun commands. 

Johnny grabs the handle and pushes as hard as he can. He falls back and pants from tiredness. 

“You’re doing good! Get ready to push again.” 

Johnny gets another contraction and he pushes harder than before. Sweat drips down from his forehead and his knuckles turn white from gripping the handle so hard.

He stops pushing and his legs go limp. 

He rubs his stomach, trying to sooth some of the pain. 

“Come on Johnny, I know you can do it,” Kun reassures,” he’s almost out.”

Kun holds Johnny’s hand as he cries. 

“I can’t do it,” he sobbed out,” it hurts so much.”

“I know it does, but the feeling of holding your newborn son will be so worth it.”

Johnny nods and wipes his tears streaming down his cheeks.

His contraction starts again and he pushes. 

“I see the head,” Kun exclaims. 

Johnny becomes emotional and starts to cry even harder. His contraction ends and he collapses into Kun’s arms. 

“He’s almost here,” Johnny weeps.

Kun consoles him and tries to hold back his tears. 

Johnny clutches onto the back of Kun’s shirt as his contractions begins again. Kun quickly places Johnny back and lift his legs back up. He sits up and grabs his hand. 

“Last push. It’s going to be long ok?”

Johnny nods and begins to push. 

Kun grabs a blanket and prepares to catch the baby. 

Johnny continues to push and the head comes out. The car is filled with the cries of their baby boy.

“Oh my god,” Johnny smiles with tears in his eyes. 

“Alright Johnny, one more push and he’ll be out,” Kun sniffs. 

Johnny gives his all for his last push. The baby comes out covered in after birth and Kun wipes it off. Johnny cries tears of happiness. Kun swaddles him and hands him to Johnny and he calms him down.

“He’s perfect,” Johnny sobs. 

Kun comes next to Johnny and holds his son’s tiny hand. He wraps his hand around Kun’s finger and coos. Tears pour out of Kun’s eyes, he’s so excited to be a dad. 

“What should we name him?”

Kun thinks,” maybe we should name him Renjun.”

“Renjun Qian Suh.... it’s perfect,” Johnny grins.

They cuddle together closely as they wait for the arrival of the ambulance so they can take Johnny and Renjun to the hospital.

  
~•~

_ Three years later  _

“Happy Birthday Kun,” Johnny, Renjun, and Yangyang cheer. 

Kun blows out his candles and grins. 

“What did you wish for,” Renjun ask. 

“Daddy can’t tell you because it won’t be a secret anymore,” Kun winks. 

Renjun giggles and climbs on his lap. 

“Who wants cake!”

Renjun and Yangyang raise their hand and ask for a piece of cake. Johnny cuts them a little sliver of cake so they don’t get a sugar rush later. He hands Kun the first piece and then the boys after. 

Johnny grabs a slice too and sits down next to Kun. 

“Mmmhh this cake is so good,” Kun says with his mouthful. 

Johnny giggles,” I can tell! It’s like you’re feeding your face instead of your mouth.”

Kun laughs at Johnny as he played his empty plate down. 

“Daddy, will you open gifts now,” Yangyang ask.

Kun nods,” of course! I want to see what my babies got me.”

Kun puts Renjun down from his lap as Johnny brings over his gifts. He takes the first present and unwraps it. 

“Oh my god! I love it,” Kun exclaims.

Kun looks at the huge photo book Johnny gifted him. It contained all the memories and photos from when they first started dating to now with Renjun and Yangyang. 

He flips through it, making him feel so warm and happy insides. 

“I hope you liked. It,” Johnny worries.

“Like it? I love it! It’s so personal,” Kun reassured. 

“Daddy, we made this for you,” Renjun giggles. 

He hands him an handmade card decorated with drawings of him and Johnny. Kun feels absolutely touched.

“Wow guys, I love my gifts so much,” he beamed.

“Well, I have one more gift for you,” Johnny bubbled.

He takes a box from behind his back and hands it to Kun. He undos the red bow from on top of the box and opens it. He looks inside and sees a pregnancy test in it. 

“What is this for,” he questions,” I can’t get pregnant.”

“No silly! Look at it closer,” he grins. 

Kun takes the test from out the box and reads the two lines on it. 

“No way,” Kun says shocked.

“Yes way,” Johnny nods.

Kun gets up and pulls Johnny into a hug. He pulls away and looks down at Johnny’s stomach. He places his hand on his very tiny bump and looks up at him. 

“Johnny, I love you so much,” Kun sniffs.

Renjun and Yangyang run over and hugs Johnny and Kun’s legs. 

“I love you too Kun,” Johnny gushed,” and I love our little family too.”


End file.
